1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle and an intake amount control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle such as a motorcycle, when a travelling speed of the vehicle decreases due to gear shifting and the like, a travelling feeling of a rider may deteriorate due to exertion of a large engine brake. Therefore, various methods of controlling the engine brake have been disclosed.
For example, in a back torque reduction device described in JP 2005-98281 A, a front wheel speed and a rear wheel speed are detected during the travelling of the vehicle, and air is supplied to downstream of a throttle valve in an intake passage through an air supply passage when the front wheel speed becomes higher than the rear wheel speed. Thus, the effect of the engine brake is reduced.
Further, in an engine brake control device described in JP 2006-46300 A, an occurrence of an engine brake force is detected based on an intake air pressure of the engine. An amount of air to be taken into the engine is controlled based on a rotation speed of the engine at the time of the occurrence of the engine brake force, wherein the magnitude of the engine brake force is adjusted.